


You're Gonna Regret That When You're Sober

by Friends_dont_lie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec doesnt like Magnus as much as everyone thinks, Also theres this one other ship but it only lasts like five minutes just trust me okay, Drunk Alec, Drunk Jace, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jace being keg king, M/M, No idea what i did here, Oopsie Alec slipped up, Party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friends_dont_lie/pseuds/Friends_dont_lie
Summary: To be quite honest, I don't give a damn if you don't like this ship. Don't read it then. I do like constructive criticism, but don't comment about how Malec is SOOO much better. Please? And to those who do ship Jalec, please enjoy the story.





	1. It's Called "Fun"

**Author's Note:**

> To be quite honest, I don't give a damn if you don't like this ship. Don't read it then. I do like constructive criticism, but don't comment about how Malec is SOOO much better. Please? And to those who do ship Jalec, please enjoy the story.

"I don't go to parties, Jace."  
"It's not a party, it's a--" Jace struggled to find the right words. "Small social gathering," he finally decided. Alec rolled his eyes.  
"It's idiodic."  
"You're getting your words mixed up again, Alec. I think you meant to say 'fun.' F-U-N. Fun. Say it with me now. Fun." Jace was exaggerating the words.  
They were currently standing in Alec's room at the institute, where Jace had come to invite Alec to a "small social gathering." Alec was deciding on whether or not to punch Jace. Not doing so seemed like the best choice, at the moment. Probably.

"Please Alec. For me." Alec always both loved it and hated it when Jace said that. Loved it, because just for a second, he thought he could see something in Jace's eyes. Something like the way Magnus looked at him. Although he knew he imagined it, knew it was just another one of his fantisies, when Jace added "For your Parabatai" at the end. And that was why he hated it.


	2. Beautiful Chaos

Alec was feeling two emotions: one of which he'd rather not mention. Ever. This emotion was brought on by the fact he had to put his arms around Jace's waist. Very tightly. The second emotion was fear. Alec had done many things in his life, been in many near-death situations. None of which comparing to a motorcycle ride with Jace. On that vampire bike he stole. Which, of course, meant they were flying. Because it's Jace. Dumb, dauntless, beautiful Jace.  
While he was way up in the air, Alec tried to focus on the first emotion to keep himself from thinking of crashing and dying, which was all well and good until they got to Simon's family's country house. And old, gorgeous, Victorian home. And this first thing he had to ask was: "Where's the bathroom?" And then Jace gave him that dumb smirk and he thought for a second Jace knew and he hoped that he couldn't hear Alec's heartbeat, until he said harmlessly, "Don't like my driving, buddy?" And then Alec felt like he might cry.

Alec banged his hands against the marble counter top so hard he was sure it could be heard from outside. He was done in the bathroom, except he couldn't leave, for the sole reason that his eyes are still red from crying. He turned around and pushed himself up to sit on the counter.  
He sat there for about and minute and a half, completely still, until he heard a knock on the door. Shit. He quickly turned around to look in the mirror, and found that his eyes were still red and puffy. "Just a second!" he called out, panicking. He jumped down from the countertop. He panicked even more when he heard the door handle rattling. He thought about blocking the door, but decided against it. That would create suspicion. He could just say the red eyes were from drugs or something.  
When the door opened, Simon stood up from kneeling. He smiled a cheeky smile at the frozen Alec, who still yet didn't move from his position in the middle of the large bathroom. When he didn't respond, Simon held up two bobby pins, one in each hand. "Lock picking," Simon said. Alec cleared his throat. "Just a, talent of mine." Alec still didn't move. "What are you doing?" Alec managed to stutter out. "Vampire hearing. You were crying." At this point, Simon had stepped into the bathroom and set the bobby pins down on the counter, and was in the prosess of closing the door behind him. "Anything you wanna talk about?"


	3. Peppy Pep Talk

"No," Alec stuttered again.  
"Sure about that?" Simon pushed himself up onto the counter, where Alec had been sitting only a moment ago. "Everyone's outside, having fun around the bonfire, getting drunk, and you're in here crying." Simon was looking at him with apologetic eyes. Alec hated it. He hated when people looked at him like he's weak. He's a shadowhunter, anything but weak. By right now, he was having trouble convincing himself that. Also having trouble not bursting out in tears again. "I'm a good listener," Simon offered.  
"Nothing to listen to." Alec moved for the door, but Simon just down and blocked his way. "What do you want, vampire?" He tried to make himself sound as irritated as he could. It didn't work.  
"I'm going to make a deduction now," Simon said softly. "And if I'm right, you have to tell me the truth. If I'm wrong, you can stay in here for as long as you like. Deal?" Alec just huffed. "Say it."  
"Say what?" Alec, again, tried to make himself sound irritated. But the truth was, it was nice having someone to talk to. Someone who wanted to listen, besides Magnus, who he couldn't talk about this to.  
"Swear on the Angel about how you're gonna tell me the truth."  
"Okay, I swear on the Angel about how I'm gonna tell you the truth. Happy?"  
"You're in love with Jace," Simon said suddenly. "No lies. You promised. Just say yes or no." Alec would have if he could. Right now, he felt like shouting it from rooftops, because of how long it had been stuck inside. Just waiting to come out. But he couldn't. Because the sob in his throat was choking him, keeping him from talking. All he could do was lean onto Simon's shoulder when the stupid mundane thought a hug would help.


	4. Even More Peppy Pep (Not) Talk

Wow. WOW.  
Alec was pressed against the wall by Simon, and was kissing him hard. And Simon was kissing him harder. No one had ever done that, because Magnus was the only person he'd ever kissed before, and he treated Alec like he's delicate. Not Simon. Jesus Christ. Of course, in Alec's head, he's kissing Jace. He's pretending Simon is Jace. Because he can only imagine that would be how Jace does it, messy and uncaring if he's being to rough. It's terrible, Alec knows, but to be quite fair he's pretty sure Simon is pretending Alec is someone else too. In fact, he's positive. Clary.  
Alec really isn't sure how it happened. Actually, he is. Simon had told him to pretend that he is Jace, and just talk. But Alec's over-active imagination was actually picturing Jace, picturing his face, his hair.  
So that's how that turned out. And, WOW. Who knew? Alec maneuvered his body to push Simon against the wall, and pictured Jace's hair falling in both their faces. He finally gets to kiss the person he's been in love with since childhood. He'll have to thank the mundane later.


	5. It's Time To Leave Narnia Behind

At first, Alec was freaking out over the fact that both he and Simon's lips were extremely swollen. Then Simon reminded him that it's dark outside, and if he's that worried, stay away from the bonfire. When the two boys walked outside, they were greeted with the sound of Izzy, Clary, and Magnus shouting "drink, drink, drink" in what Alec assumed was supposed to be unison, as Jace did a handstand on something. He was thoroughly confused. Alec looked to his left, but Simon wasn't there. When he looked behind him he saw that the door was still open. Just then, Simon walked out, holding two beers. He handed one to Alec. It felt heavy in his hand. Like it didn't belong there. Truth be told, the only time he ever really drinks is with Magnus, and he doesn't enjoy it. But Magnus never buys cheap beer. Simon walked over to a grill about a yard away from the door, and did something. (Alec didn't see what, because because he was too busy trying to open his own bottle with his hands. It didn't work.) He heard Simon laughing. "Here." Simon set his drink down on the concrete, and took Alec's from him. Then did the same thing with the grill, and handed it back. Opened.


	6. Oopsie Daisy

Three. That's the number of drinks Alec had had so far. Three. He did not stay away from the bonfire, the only source of light, as he had told himself he would. In fact, he made s'mores.  
Three. That's the number of times Magnus had tried (and failed) to get Alec in bed. Three. The number of times Alec had tried to get Jace's attention. Until the forth time. When he finally did. "Can we go talk?" Alec had slurred. He didn't hear what Jace said in return, and didn't really care. He pulled Jace by the shirt over to a porch swing, and pushed him down. It was quite easy, considering how drunk Jace was. They had some version of small talk for a few minutes, and Jace actually seemed mostly fine. (Considering he could barely walk.) Until Alec said something like "I think you're beautiful." And then all humor left Jace's face. "You're drunk and really not gonna like that you said that in the morning," Jace warned as he tried to stand up. Alec's mood immediately changed from slap happy to sad. Extremely sad. And angry, because he wasn't thinking straight. He was mad, mad at Jace for not noticing his own Parabatai is in love with him. Mad at Magnus for not noticing. Mad at everyone he cared about for not noticing something was wrong. When he stood up too quickly, there was a sudden rush of pain to his head. He felt dizzy and plopped back down. It took him a few tries to be able to stand up, then he half-ran after Jace. Catching up was easy. He grabbed Jace's wrist, and pulled him back to the porch swing. Made him sit back down, and said, "Would you just listen?"


End file.
